Black Cats and Goblins
by Blues32
Summary: Reverse World. It's the Halloween special! All the HIVE members are enjoying Halloween...all but Jinx. She knows something they don't. Unfortunately, it's worse then even she realizes. Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. This is the Reverse World Halloween special. It's probably not too good, but what are you going to do? Since today is Halloween, I'll post the whole story rather then leave a chapter out this time. Read and review anyway, would you?


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Black Cats and Goblins"**

**Chapter One**

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Krystal squeezed Gizmo tighter and bit her finger nervously as the group watched the movie. On a personal note, I love October. In October, all these horror movies come on. AMC's Monster Fest is just an example. Back to the story, Krystal didn't care for horror movies, but it was Halloween. On Halloween you scare yourself. After all, everyone is entitled to one good scare. This is what she had learned from asking around. Gizmo was more then a little uncomfortable with being squeezed like a plush toy. Mostly because he, unlike a plush toy, had bones and organs. Red X tried to hide her fear by shoving popcorn piece after popcorn piece into her mouth, her mask lifted up to her nose. Blackfire frowned, all the problems with the movie piling up in her mind. Like why they always went to see what that weird noise was all by themselves. Logic would denote that, in a scary situation, it would be best to investigate such things in groups. Sonic and Jinx were in the reverse of the typically expected situation for a boyfriend and girlfriend to be at a scary movie.

Sonic: Ooo…she's going to get killed…she's going to get killed…

Sonic squeezed Jinx's hand. Jinx sighed. She found horror movies to be fun to watch, but never actually SCARY. This one was a typical slasher flick, though its suspense build up was note worthy. Besides, she could never enjoy it…not this month. See, Jinx was afraid of Halloween. To everyone else, it was just all about costumes and candy, but Jinx knew the truth. She knew the truth and it scared her. All the stuff you were told about Halloween as a kid? That all the spooky things came out to play? You know, the stuff you decided was a bunch of crap? Jinx knew…that was wrong.

::CUE THEME::

**Main Room**

Jinx put up with the movie, the hand squeezing, and the constant sound of popcorn munching for another three minutes. After that, she stood up.

Jinx: I can't take this anymore.

With that vague comment, she headed for the door.

Jinx: If anyone needs me, I'll be in the training room.

The others watched her go for a moment. When the door shut, they turned back to the movie.

Gizmo: …what was that about?

Sonic: I dunno. I thought she liked scary movies. OH JEEZ!

Blackfire tilted her head.

Blackfire: That's not where the human kidney is…

Krystal: Don't over analyze! Enjoy the movie!

Blackfire: But that's even the wrong kidney. That's clearly the left kidney being removed from the right si…

Mammoth: SHHH!

Red X slurped her soda. Popcorn was salty.

**Training Room**

Jinx took a deep breath and began the obstacle course. It was the newest part of the training program. They had to knock out a wall to make room for it. She sprinted down the course, dodging laser fire. Running up a ramp, she jumped for the poles and started flipping herself off them, moving forward as fast as she could. Time mattered almost as much as successfully completing the course in the first place. She reached solid ground and kept moving. Sections of the course, the floor and the walls specifically, started moving, thrusting forward and back again. Jinx dodged around it. The upward momentum from the floor parts would be enough to launch her into the air. It would be a painful landing. The forward momentum from the walls would send her off course as well as hurting her. Once off course, she'd have to start over. Once past that, she had to go through a precise series of gymnastic maneuvers to avoid laser beams. It would sting terribly to be hit and leave a burn on her skin (not to mention a hole in her costume). She almost made it through when her hand slipped. She swore as her shoulder was burned, but quickly recovered. She crossed the finish, rubbing her shoulder.

Jinx: _Damn! It was because of Sonic holding my hand. My palm was sweaty. I'm lucky I didn't slip off the bars._

Red X: …you're missing the movie.

Jinx turned to see Red X at the door. Red X was still holding her soda in her hand, mask still above her nose.

Red X: Something's bothering you. You never train when we're doing something together. In fact, you made it a rule.

Jinx: I made the rule, I can change it.

Jinx sighed. She shouldn't snap. It wasn't Red X's fault.

Red X: Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help.

Jinx: You can't help. It's unavoidable. Happens every year. Don't worry about it. It's unpleasant for me, but I'll live.

Red X sipped her soda, her eyebrow raised under her mask. Jinx offered no further information.

Red X: …if you're sure you're okay…

Jinx: I am. You're missing the movie.

Red X: Hmm. I'll tell the others you want to be alone for a while.

Jinx: Thanks.

Red X turned and left. Jinx sighed and rubbed her burnt shoulder some more. Kind of stupid since that only made it hurt worse. She felt a familiar chill. Great. It was starting already and it wasn't even the 30th yet. The only question was, who had come to visit Jinx this time? The answer stunned her. Her body covered with cracks, she was still unmistakably Selinda Flinders. Shimmer.

Shimmer: I…where am I?

Jinx sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jinx: Hi, Shimmer.

Shimmer looked up, blinking. It was obvious the girl was confused.

Shimmer: Jinx? How'd I get here? Last I remember, we was fightin' that guy in the streets, right? What happened after that?

Not feeling like being subtle, Jinx got straight to the point.

Jinx: You died.

Shimmer: I'm serious, Jinx. I don't remember a thing after that.

Jinx shrugged.

Jinx: Fine, don't believe me. I tried. Look, the others are in the main room. Go there if you don't believe me.

Shimmer walked off in a huff. She didn't seem to notice that she had walked through the door rather then it opening for her. Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: _I utterly detest Halloween. …and speaking with the dead is only part one of this nightmare._

Jinx had no idea how right she was. This time was going to be different. Very different indeed.

**Main Room**

Shimmer walked through the door, still not noticing her intangibility. Her friends and brother were watching some horror movie or another. Normally, she turn away…she got horrible nightmares…but right now she needed answers.

Shimmer: Hey, mates! I need a question answered and…

No response from anyone. They didn't even jump at her sudden entry. Shimmer frowned and crossed her arms.

Shimmer: Oh I see. Tryin' to pull a fast one on ol' Shimmer are you? Jinx plan this or was it one of you?

Shimmer understood now. They were pulling a prank on her. Jinx must have told them to do this ahead of time. They were ignoring her. Like that would work. Let's see how they liked it when they couldn't see their movie. She walked in front of the TV. They didn't react. Shimmer was starting to get annoyed. Alright. Maybe is she turned the TV off. She turned and pressed the button. Her finger didn't press it really. It passed through it, but somehow managed to trigger it as though the button HAD been pressed. The TV clicked off.

Krystal: GAAAH!

Gizmo: Stop squeezing me, I'm gonna pop!

Sonic calmed his pounding heart and picked up the remote. The TV came back on just as Red X entered. Shimmer frowned. Something was wrong. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she shouldn't have gotten there before Red X did. …wait a second…Red X was a girl?! What the hell?!

Shimmer: Alright, you got me. I'm freakin' out. Just stop it and say somethin' to me!

Still nothing. Shimmer had enough.

Shimmer: You wanna play games with me? Fine. See how you blokes like it when your couch turns into goo!

She held up her hands. Nothing happened. Now Shimmer was afraid. With a shaking hand she reached out to touch her brother. Her hand passed through his chest.

Mammoth: Whoa! Did it just get cold in here all the sudden?

Blackfire: You're imagining things. …oh come on now. Is it really appropriate behavior for people on duty to be DOING that?

Red X: You've got a lot to learn about slasher films, Blackfire. …oh, Jinx is feeling a bit ill. She wants to be left alone for a while.

Red X leaned forward, looking at Sonic.

Red X: She specifically told me to mention this to YOU, Sonic. She's not in the mood for ANYTHING. The best thing you can do for her right now is to leave her be.

While Red X was delivering this lie, Shimmer was screaming. She pulled her hand back, clutching it.

Shimmer: Oh god, oh god, oh god…wait…maybe they're holograms. Yeah, that's why they're not reactin'. It was prerecorded. No, they noticed the TV. ARGH! It doesn't make any sense!

Shimmer left. Only one person could help her now.

**Jinx's Room**

Jinx sighed as Shimmer entered through her door. She finished putting her other arm into the sleeve of her costume.

Jinx: Right on time. I just finished patching up my wounds. Got a nasty cut from a robot.

Shimmer: What's HAPPENIN' to me?! They don't see me, don't hear me, and I put my hand right through Mammoth's chest!

Jinx: Don't do that. You could stop his heart that way.

Shimmer's eyes widened.

Shimmer: What?!

Jinx: If you just stick your hand in, you can stop his heart. People who die of sudden heart attacks and the like and have no history of heart trouble or bad cholesterol levels usually died from a curious ghost.

Shimmer: I'm NOT a ghost! I can't be!

Jinx sighed. She knew Shimmer would be difficult. The girl was a pain when she was alive too. Jinx stood up and walked out the door.

Jinx: Follow me.

Shimmer walked right behind her. She was led to a room she had never been in before. Stepping inside, Shimmer gasped. Before her was a statue of herself. Around the statue were pictures of herself and some of her belongings.

Shimmer: What…what is this?

Jinx: A memorial. You died in the line of duty. We never had a chance to really swear you in or anything, but we felt you deserved this.

Shimmer walked up to the statue and tried to touch it. Her hand passed through it.

Shimmer: …I'm really dead, aren't I?

Jinx: Yeah.

Shimmer: …how?

Jinx: Jericho possessed your body. He forced you to turn yourself into glass then leapt out and shattered you.

Shimmer shuddered. It came back to her. Being pushed into the back of her own mind. Forced to watch as her legs became transparent. She started crying.

Shimmer: I don't want to be dead…

Jinx: Nobody does.

Shimmer: Why…why am I still here?

Jinx shrugged. She didn't have the answer to everything.

Jinx: Who can say? Doubt in faith maybe? You didn't accomplish all you wanted? I don't know.

Shimmer cried a little more before calming down.

Shimmer: How long have I been…?

Jinx: A few months.

Shimmer: Bloody hell. Why am I only aware of this NOW?

Jinx: It's October. Trust me, that means something.

They were silent for a moment. Shimmer turned back to the statue and wiped her eyes.

Shimmer: A frickin' statue for me, eh? Ain't that a kick in the bum? Lord, am I really that skinny? I should have ate a little more.

Jinx: You had a better figure then me.

Shimmer: Yet I croaked with no boyfriend. Seein' the problem, Jinx?

More silence.

Shimmer: …bein' dead really sucks. Try not to die any time soon.

Jinx: …I'll keep that in mind. …I'm going to bed, Shimmer. It's getting late. Don't leave the tower, PLEASE. Time and space are messed up for you. If you leave the tower, you could be in Tokyo before you know it.

Shimmer: But what do I do until morning?

Jinx: I don't know. As long as it doesn't destroy the tower, do whatever you want.

Jinx yawned and walked off. Shimmer sighed. This was terrible. Now she was dead and all alone…

Shimmer: _…alone…and…free to do whatever I want. Heh…_

Shimmer wrung her hands fiendishly. It was time to test the limit of her abilities.

**Bathroom**

Sonic brushed his teeth. Nothing really special about it. In fact, I wouldn't even mention it if Shimmer didn't slide through the wall at that moment.

Shimmer: Well, well. Mr. Pretty Boy getting' ready for bed.

Shimmer saw no reason to not talk to herself. Not like anyone would hear her. Jinx said not to touch his chest because it might stop the heart. What about…the arm? Shimmer put her hand through his arm. Suddenly Sonic's arm went numb, dropping his toothbrush in the sink. As soon as Shimmer pulled back, his arm regained feeling. He shook his head and rubbed his arm before picking his toothbrush back up.

Sonic: (muttering) That was weird.

Shimmer rubbed her chin. What ELSE could she do? She seemed capable of triggering electronic devices, if the TV was any indication. But what about solid objects? In the movies, ghost could move things. Why couldn't she? She desperately wanted to give him a wedgie. How funny would that be? She giggled just thinking about him brushing his teeth and suddenly finding his underwear yanked over his head. Suddenly Sonic cried out slightly. His boxers had just been yanked up. Not over his head, but they had been yanked. Shimmer's eyes widened. How had she done that? Telekinesis? Cool! She tried something else. She imagined lifting up the handle for the cold water on the faucet. It happened a second later. Sonic frowned and hit the thing back down. Snickering to herself, she did it again.

Sonic: (muttering) Damn plumbing.

Shimmer laughed as he pushed it back down. While she could easily have more fun with him, it was best that she didn't spook him too much. He'd get suspicious. Best to let him think things were being weird. …though how he had explained the boxers to himself was beyond her. Time to visit someone else.

**Blackfire's Room**

Shimmer entered, whistling to herself. Blackfire was either asleep or trying to get there. She was on her side, eyes closed and arms wrapped around her pillow. Well, there was one way to test whether or not she was awake. With a thought, Shimmer removed the covers. No reaction. The alien was asleep. She put the covers back on her. Still didn't want to spook too much.

Shimmer: …aliens…wonder what kind of wacky alien junk she's got lyin' around.

Looking around she found…pretty much nothing. There was a funny looking crown, some funny shaped rocks, and some sort of twisted pipe thing. Shimmer huffed in disappointment.

Shimmer: That's it? No laser guns? No briefcases that are actually flyin' cars?

Shimmer sighed. There had to be something she could do. Bored, she tried something else. She leaned over and started whispering into Blackfire's ear.

Shimmer: Blackfire…can you hear me? Hello?

Blackfire: (sleep talking) Yes…

Shimmer bit her hand, giggling. Oh this was too good. How far could she take this?

Shimmer: Do you know who this is?

Blackfire: …no…

Shimmer: I am your subconscious mind. You must listen to me. Understand?

Blackfire nodded in her sleep. Shimmer bit back another giggle. She never had this much fun when she was alive. What to do…what to do…?

Shimmer: When you wake up, you are to take some of your strongest hair gel and spike your hair. Large spikes. Four of them, one for each direction. North, south, east, and west. Got it?

Blackfire: …spike…my hair…yes…

Shimmer left the room, laughing out loud. There was no need to stop now. She didn't need sleep, food, or even to use the bathroom. Where to now?

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Black Cats and Goblins"**

**Chapter Two**

**Mammoth's Room**

Blackfire had given her an idea. One that was decisively less humorous. She sighed and sat down on the floor. In the back of her mind she wondered why she didn't sink into the floor.

Shimmer: Hey, bro. It's me, Selinda. …I…I'm sorry for dyin' on you, you know?

Mammoth: (sleep talking) …my fault…should have protected you…

Shimmer: These aren't instructions, just my comments. So don't force these thoughts on you if you don't agree. Don't want you warpin' your thoughts just because I was feelin' bad. Okay…it was my choice. If I managed to save your lives, then I don't regret what I did. …did I save you?

Mammoth: …saved everyone…

Shimmer stood up.

Shimmer: Well, that's all I needed to know, mate. You remember your sister loves you, got it?

Shimmer sighed and left the room. She had gone and depressed herself. Who knows? If he was still mourning her death, maybe that helped.

Shimmer: …wonder what's on TV?

**Main Room: Morning**

Krystal yawned as she entered the room, half-asleep. She gathered things for her breakfast and paused as something finally registered. Rubbing her eyes, she checked again.

Krystal: …huh…who left the TV on?

Shimmer sighed as Krystal turned off the TV. Now she was bored again. Being dead gave her a ton of cool tricks, but the fact she couldn't sleep made passing the time difficult. What's a girl to do when she can't even leave the house? Suddenly a piercing scream shook the tower. Shimmer grinned. She knew what it was. Krystal disappeared in a flash of light and Shimmer ran after her. Blackfire was in the bathroom, freaking out in front of the mirror. Shimmer rolled around on the floor laughing. Naturally nobody could hear…until Jinx arrived. Shimmer sat up and covered her mouth. Jinx glared at her for a moment.

Jinx: What happened?

Blackfire: I…I don't know…!

Krystal: Did somebody prank you? Your hair looks terrible!

Blackfire's hair was in the spikes Shimmer told her to put it in.

Gizmo: What's all the…HOLY SNOT! What happened to your HAIR?!

Blackfire threw her brush at him, hitting the wall.

Blackfire: Don't look! Get out! Get out!

Gizmo ducked out of the room. Blackfire strained to separate so much as a strand of her hair from the solid spikes, but it was no good.

Blackfire: I can't go out like these! I'll be a laughing stock!

Jinx: I'm sure WHOEVER is responsible will confess to SOMEBODY at some point.

Shimmer sighed. Obviously Jinx was upset with her. Jinx walked from the room. Shimmer clicked her teeth and shoved her hands into her pocket. Was it really so bad?

Blackfire: I don't understand it…I did it myself and when I was doing it, it was like it was the most normal thing to do.

Krystal: Come on, cheer up. I'll find you a hat or something…we'll figure this out, I promise. Nobody is going to see.

Blackfire pointed at the spikes.

Blackfire: No hat is going to cover this!

Krystal: …a really big one might.

Shimmer shrugged and walked away.

**Jinx's Room**

Shimmer walked in like a kid going into a principal's office. Jinx sighed and tapped her foot.

Jinx: What have you been doing?

Shimmer: Just havin' a little fun. It's nothin'.

Jinx: This isn't a game, Shimmer. You can't make trouble like this.

Shimmer: Then what DO I do, huh?! What do I have left?! I'm bored! I'm alone! You're the only one who can talk to me and you don't even LIKE me!

Jinx sighed. Now she was getting all angsty.

Jinx: It's not that I don't LIKE you, Shimmer. You're messing with my team…my FRIENDS just out of boredom. How long before you do worse then this?

Shimmer: They're my friends too! I wouldn't hurt them!

Jinx: Calm down. All I ask is that you take it easy. Watch some TV or something.

Shimmer: I tried that. Jinx, I'm so bored! What am I supposed to do, huh? Twiddle my thumbs until November?

Jinx groaned and rubbed her temples. She leaned against the wall.

Jinx: Okay, okay. If you prank somebody, make sure the effects won't last for too long. Blackfire's hair will be stuck like that for hours. And PLEASE try not to scare anyone. The last thing I need is for everybody to think the tower is haunted.

Shimmer: …isn't it though? I'm right here.

Jinx: You're not haunting this place. You'll be gone come November.

Shimmer rubbed her chin.

Shimmer: And if I don't want to leave, then what happens?

Jinx: Why the hell would you want to stay? You just said you were bored!

Shimmer: Yeah well…actually…I…

Shimmer played with her jacket zipper, nervously.

Shimmer: I…kind of like short guys, you see. Smart is a plus too.

Jinx's jaw dropped then she grinned.

Jinx: You've got a crush on Gizmo.

Shimmer: I just want to get to know him a little more, okay? I just…I just don't want to freak him out. That's why I never said anythin'…and why I didn't go into his room last night.

Shimmer shook her head, scowling.

Shimmer: What am I goin' on about? I'm a bloody ghost. I'm not exactly the catch of the day, am I?

Jinx: I have to get going, Shimmer. Do what you want, just keep it nice, alright? Nothing mean or I swear I'll bind you to a room until November comes.

Shimmer gulped. That didn't sound too enjoyable.

Shimmer: You got it. Shapin' up and flyin' right.

Jinx nodded and walked passed her. Shimmer stuck out her tongue as the door closed.

Shimmer: _Bleeding git. Alright, think, Selinda. What do you want to do now? Something fun. Ah, I know._

Shimmer ran off.

**Red X's Room**

Rose yawned as she pulled her gloves on. She had purposely left her alarm off today. Lately she hadn't been sleeping long enough. It was affecting her performance. The suit locked around the glove, connecting the circuitry that allowed those X weapons to come out the palms. The suit really was a marvel. Shimmer entered. Ah! Just in time. She wished she had a camera, but instead simply studied Rose's face. Well, that shot the disfigured theory out of the water. She looked fine. Of course, Shimmer still had no idea who she was. It didn't really matter. It was just to satisfy her own curiosity, that was all. Rose looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. She used it to make sure her hair roots remained the color she dyed them. Precautions had to be taken, after all. She picked up her mask and sighed.

Rose: Here we go again. Another day spent hiding your face from the world. Another day of people wondering if you're horribly scarred. The life of a hero. Hmph.

Rose pulled her mask over her head and pulled her hair out the back of it. Shimmer sighed. Well, she managed to find something to do for five minutes. Now what? …she could see what Gizmo was doing…yeah…yeah, that's what she'd do!

**Titan H.Q.: Hallway**

Raven sighed. She loved Halloween. Not for the movies, (though that was a plus) but because all those foolish souls who she killed often came to try and have revenge on her. She held up a bottle and tapped the glass with her finger. The swirling mist inside took on the form of a screaming face before returning to shapelessness. As soon as she figured out how, she'd try to consume them. It sounded interesting to say the least. Changeling rounded the corner to see Raven staring into the bottle.

Changeling: What'cha got there?

Raven jumped and the bottle slipped from her hands. She fumbled with it before securing a grip on it again. Changeling winced at the scowl she gave him.

Raven: **If you MUST know, it's the souls of people I killed…or maybe you. I'm not sure. One of us did it. Whenever they can, they come to ruin our lives. Some might refer to it as karma.**

She lost him somewhere after "souls". Noting his blank stare, she sighed.

Raven: **What didn't you understand?**

Changeling: …you're keeping them in a bottle?

Raven: **This isn't exactly Mountain Dew.**

Changeling: …why?

Raven shrugged.

Raven: **I want to try and eat them. In the meantime, the rage and despair they emit are delightful.**

Raven licked the bottle, creeping Changeling out. Not that this was something new. Raven enjoyed making people uncomfortable anyway possible. He quickly shook it off.

Changeling: You're getting worse, you know that?

Raven: **Not worse, Garfield…better. Much better. I spent so long preparing about the coming of my father that I never really LIVED. Never enjoyed the looks of fear on my victims' faces. Never appreciated the sounds of destruction and mayhem. I've got a lot to make up for.**

Raven looked around. The coast seemed clear. Raven gently placed the bottle in a compartment on her belt for safety before making her cloak slither out and gently wrap around Changeling's back, forcing him closer. She put her face in front of his, lips pouting.

Raven: (breathy) **And not all of it involves killing. **

WHAM! Suddenly Raven found herself flying back, her stomach in pain. Terra stood behind Changeling, fist still extended and poking out from under between his arm and his torso. Raven groaned and held her gut.

Terra: I told you to stop flirting with him!

Changeling: Girls fighting over me…I rock.

Terra turned and grabbed his pointed ear, making him yelp.

Terra: Garfield Logan! Stop being so full of yourself!

Raven stood up, wheezing. The air had been knocked out of her.

Raven: **Y…you bitch…where'd you come from anyway?**

Terra: I was coming around the corner. What's wrong, Raven? I thought you liked making people angry.

Raven: **Only when they don't nearly cave in my abdomen! My stomach feels like it nearly ruptured!**

Terra smirked.

Terra: Well, let that be a lesson to you. I don't have much, but what I have, I intend to keep.

Changeling: Terra! My ear! Leggo! Ow, ow, ow!

Terra: Fine, fine. Come on, we've got to make up our list. Robin's buying us costumes!

Raven: **We're wearing costumes.**

Terra: HALLOWEEN costumes, Rae. HALLOWEEN costumes.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. Changeling on the other hand was ecstatic.

Changeling: Sweet! Halloween Par-tay!

Terra leaned over toward Raven, grinning mischievously.

Terra: (temptingly) There could be booze…

Raven wasn't an alcoholic by any means. However, alcohol opened up all sorts of emotional doors. Having never seen her friends drunk, it could be a very interesting experience for her. What kind of drunks would they be? Depressing? Giddy? The "I love you, man" type of drunk?

Raven: **…alright, you've sold me. I'm in.**

**Main Room**

Starfire flipped through the magazine, looking at each costume. Such fascinating beings! Undead creatures which fed on flesh…or more powerful, more beautiful ones that fed on blood…wolf/human creatures, and… Starfire blinked then slowly began to grin. She had found a more interesting section of the magazine. Cyborg noticed her grin and paused his game.

Cyborg: What are you smiling about?

Starfire: Which of these costumes do you believe would please Robin the most? "The Naughty Nurse", "The Curvy Cop", or "The Sensual Soldier"?

Starfire held up the magazine, revealing that she had found the more adult section of the magazine. Cyborg assumed the reason there were only three costumes was because those were the least likely to offend parents…and could easily be torn from the magazine before nosy children could see. Somehow he wasn't surprised that Starfire would go for something like that. Even Raven would probably show more tact then to wear an adult-type costume…then again, her costume was already PG-13.

Cyborg: The nurse. We kill cops and soldiers, remember?

Starfire: Ah, indeed we do. You make the most interesting point. What about you? What is your opinion?

Starfire couldn't help herself sometimes. She would tease Shade because she knew he couldn't speak. Shade looked up at her from his spot curled on the couch cushion. It was amazing that the boy could sleep in such a position. Starfire watched as a shadow drew a circle around the nurse costume. Apparently he figured out how to answer. Starfire sighed and patted his head. He growled softly, but she ignored him. Cyborg snickered at his reaction.

Cyborg: What's the matter, Shade? You let Raven pet you all the time.

Starfire: (shrugging) Perhaps he is not fond of me.

Shade sighed. No, he just felt like it was wrong to let other women touch him. They wouldn't understand, their moral compasses so askew. Sure, he'd kill a bus full of nuns in a heartbeat, but cheating on one's lover was inexcusable. …he'd kill somebody for that. Starfire tossed the magazine over his head. He let out a low grumble of annoyance.

Starfire: Do not forget to choose your own costume.

Shade huffed and tossed the magazine off him. Like he would take part in something so bizarre. Weren't they already in costumes? A black vortex formed on the wall and Raven slid through. Shade resisted the urge to pounce on her in greeting. Oh, he got in trouble for that last time. His back ached when he thought about how he hit the counter when she flung him away.

Cyborg: Hey, Raven.

Raven: **…is the catalog here?**

Starfire almost spat out her mustard.

Starfire: You wish to purchase a costume?!

Shade jumped off the couch, went up to Raven, and placed his hand on her forehead. She smacked his hand away.

Raven: **I'm fine! **_If we do this, we get to see them drunk. It'll be worth the pointless childish costume wearing. Go along with it._

Shade got the message and returned to the couch. Raven took the catalog and looked through it.

Cyborg: You gonna be the she-devil?

Raven: **Don't be stupid. I AM a she-devil. The point of Halloween is to be something you're NOT, right?**

Starfire: …the angel then?

Raven: **…it doesn't have to be the EXACT opposite. …this will do.**

Raven pointed to a vampiress (which I think is the word for a lady vampire even though spell check says otherwise) costume.

Raven: **…and Shade picks this one.**

She pointed to a werewolf costume.

Raven: **…include a leash and collar.**

Shade's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Raven put the magazine down.

Starfire: Do not tell me, tell Robin. Circle the costume with the pen.

Raven huffed and snapped her fingers. Shade picked the magazine up and handed it to her.

Cyborg: That's just sad.

Raven: **What?**

Raven patted Shade's head and took the magazine.

Raven:** He's free to refuse me any time he wishes. **_If you want to sleep on the couch the rest of your life._

Shade sighed. No, he'd rather not do that. The couch was lumpy and smelled bad. He only slept on it during the day A. if there was nothing better to do and B. because Raven won't let him use the bed during the day. Since he was so bored (and a little lazy) sleeping on the couch seemed like a good idea.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Jinx sighed as she took down the list of things everyone (mostly Krystal) wanted for the Halloween party. It suddenly occurred to her that Krystal might be a little bit spoiled. Shimmer sat on the couch, bored. …Jinx wondered why she wasn't passing through it. Oh well.

Krystal: …and we need rubber spiders, and a BIIIIIIG bucket thing for bobbing for apples with. Oh, and we need…

Blackfire put her hand over Krystal's mouth.

Blackfire: Okay, sweetie. That's enough. Let's not make Jinx need to run all over the city.

Blackfire pulled her hand away when Krystal started to slobber on it. That was a mighty good deterrent. Red X spoke up from where she was leaning on the wall.

Red X: I'll go get it.

Jinx blinked and looked at her.

Jinx: You sure?

Red X: Positive. Nobody will pay any mind to somebody wearing a costume now. You got all the things written down? Costumes and everything?

Jinx wrote something real quick.

Jinx: Just need to add mine. There. Now you're sure about this? I don't mind going.

Red X snatched the list from Jinx's hand and headed for the garage.

Red X: …your handwriting is atrocious.

Jinx: Hey, shut up. I was in a hurry. I didn't think I'd be graded on penmanship today.

Krystal and Blackfire left. Jinx looked around to make sure everyone was gone and sat down on the couch next to Shimmer.

Jinx: …visit him yet?

Shimmer: …no.

Jinx: Why not?

Shimmer: It's pointless, that's why. I barely know him, really. It's best I don't get attached anymore then I already am, right?

Shimmer sighed and started moving the remote around on the table in circles.

Shimmer: Wait, did you mean Gizmo or Mammoth?

Jinx: Mammoth.

Shimmer: Oh. Yeah, I did that last night.

Jinx: …I can't believe you have a crush on Gizmo.

Shimmer: Oi, shut up! He's cheek pinchin' cute!

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Black Cats and Goblins"**

**Chapter Three**

**Halloween Store**

The worst idea ever was to make a store for only Halloween. How much of a profit could they possibly make? Unless they have other businesses on the side, they're bound to go bankrupt. Rose sighed and checked the list. Being rich had its benefits…though that should be obvious. It wasn't often Rose got a chance to go out without her mask. Of course, out of costume she wasn't exactly entitled to the HIVE budget. Fortunately, she had plenty of funds of her own. She sighed. Given the large list she was given, she'd have to make several trips. Once she bought what she could carry, she'd have outside, load the H-car (man she hoped Sonic wouldn't notice she bored it without asking) then come back and buy more stuff. She looked at the list of costumes, each one labeled with their sizes…Gizmo's just says "children's".

Rose: _Some of these choices costumes are terrible…or just obvious. Jinx as a witch. Ooo, big shocker there. Sonic as a 80's rock star. How sad. And it comes with temporary tattoos. Mammoth as a zombie…well, he's got the brains for it. …that was mean. Bad thought. Bad. Gizmo as a gnome. …he didn't pick that himself. No WAY did he pick that himself. …better get him a spare costume so he doesn't have to wear it if it's a prank after all. …better remove the size tag. Krystal as a…mad scientist? …huh. That's a little odd. Blackfire as the assistant. Seems kind of backwards. Cripes, where am I going to find one in THIS size?! At least Mammoth was mostly make-up! …speaking of, I better buy two so we have enough. There's no way I can find an assistant costume with these dimensions. I'll buy the biggest and she'll have to improvise. As for me…ah._

Rose took a Batgirl costume off the wall. Perfect. She had a huge admiration for Gotham City's heroes. It was what inspired her to take up crime fighting. It was also why she had such a dislike for Robin. He had betrayed what the Batman and the like stood for. She quickly banished the thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time to be angry. Unbeknownst to her (but beknownst to us…yes, I'm quoting "Spaceballs") the very person she was currently fuming over was in the same store, going through the costumes himself.

Dick: _Stupid Raven and her stupid costume ideas. How am I going to explain to the pet store owner how I need a collar that would fit around a human's neck?_

Dick sighed. Sometimes Raven was a bit TOO weird. It was bad enough that Shade didn't get to pick his own costume, but to make him wear a leash and collar? Well, at least it wasn't a choker collar. Starfire's costume…heh… He grinned. Oh that was going to look fi-i-i-ine on her. Terra wanted an old Greek female toga type of a thing. It would make her look like a statue of one of them Greek Gods. Cyborg was going to build his own costume in his garage. Changeling wanted to go as some anime character or another. Dick forgot the name. He'd just pick one and hope he was right. As for himself, he'd just go a Zorro. He already had the mask, right?

Rose: Um…excuse me?

Dick looked up. There was a girl whose hair had obviously been dyed wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt and jeans carrying a bunch of costumes in her hands.

Rose: I don't mean to trouble you, but could you get that mad scientist costume from there? I can't quite reach it.

Dick sighed inwardly. He'd do it of course. The girl wasn't exactly bad looking and he DID have to keep up appearances. No one would suspect HIM of being Robin if he's helping people in need, right? He smiled pleasantly.

Dick: Sure. This one here?

He just barely was able to reach it. Rose wasn't that much shorter. He handed it to her.

Rose: Thanks a million. You're a big help.

Dick: No problem.

And the two separated, giving the encounter no further thought. Oh how they'll kick themselves if they ever learn each others' identities.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room, Halloween Night**

The little party was underway by this point, all the HIVE members in costume. Krystal pouted over the fact that nobody wanted to try her punch. Now this could have been because it was bubbling, yet still ice cold. It could also be because she had been seen earlier pouring all sorts of things from salt to corn syrup into the mix, cackling and wringing her hands together like the mad scientist she was dressed as. Blackfire sighed and shook her head.

Blackfire: If you just followed instructions…

Krystal: You're getting out of character again, Igor-fire.

Groaning in annoyance, Blackfire hunched over.

Blackfire: (nasally voice) Is this better?

Krystal: Much. Now fetch me the brain! …and you forgot to call me "master" again.

Blackfire stood back up.

Blackfire: That's it, I'm done.

Krystal: But Blackie…!

Blackfire: No. No. This whole idea was stupid. I should be in that costume and you should be MY assistant.

Krystal: (whining) But why?

Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: First off, I'm more apt at science then you are in the first place. Secondly, I'd actually FIT in that costume.

Krystal's lab coat was incredibly baggy on her. She looked down at it and back up to her.

Krystal: …and your point is?

Blackfire tugged at her hair and walked off.

Krystal: Alright, alright! We'll trade! Come back, Blackie!

Krystal ran after the retreating Blackfire. Gizmo sat on the couch, arms crossed. If he didn't want to be a freaking gnome, how was a dwarf any better?! …at least the dwarf had a beard and battle axe though. That was nice…even if the beard smelled like a goat. He groaned and smacked Mammoth away for the sixth time.

Gizmo: Stop chewing on my head, dumbass!

Mammoth: Brains…

Gizmo hit him with the plastic axe.

Gizmo: As soon as yours starts working, let me know.

Jinx grumbled from her spot leaning against the wall. This wasn't what she had in mind at all. She had wanted to be a sorceress, not a witch. She poked the fake plastic nose and sighed. This was just degrading. Sonic leaned next to her. Great. He had been talking in an annoying Billy Idol-ish accent since he put on the costume. Red X had totally screwed it up. …and all they got to see of her face was her now exposed chin in the Batgirl costume. Oh well. Everyone else seemed happy enough…well, not Gizmo but he was almost never happy.

Sonic: What's the matter, love?

Jinx: For pity's sake, Sonic, stop talking like that!

Sonic: (normal) …for pity's sake? Who says that anymore?

Jinx: …this is a disgrace to my practice.

Sonic: The party?

Jinx: No, the costume. I look like a hag.

Sonic looked her over. She had on a gray wig, a fake nose, a false wart, and the pointed black hat. Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: A hag with a gorgeous figure.

Jinx: Shut up.

Sonic: I can fix it.

Jinx: …how?

Sonic pulled the wig, the nose, and the wart off. The wart felt like getting a bandage pulled off. Jinx rubbed the spot, giving him a dirty look.

Sonic: Er…right…well, now you look much better.

Jinx: I could have thought of that!

Sonic: …then why didn't you?

Jinx was silent for a moment.

Jinx: …just shut up and go away.

Sonic: No can do, Jinxy. Not until I see a smile grace those beautiful features.

Jinx smiled an overly exaggerated smile. Sonic shook his head.

Sonic: A GENUINE smile.

Jinx: I'm not in the mood, Sonic.

Sonic: And I'm wondering why that is. What's up with you these days?

Jinx sighed. Truth be told, she wasn't sure. She hated Halloween, we've been over that part already. Yet this Halloween gave her a deeper feeling of dread. Somehow this one would be the worst, but she wasn't sure why she felt that way. She glanced at the clock. It was a quarter past seven. Just a few more hours and it would be over.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Starfire frowned. That Raven was soooo smug. Just because she had somehow divided herself, she thought she was going to win the drinking contest. Raven leaned back in her chair. The booze hadn't affected her yet, at least not visibly. The only difficulty she had was drinking with the fangs in her mouth. Changeling smacked his head against the table. His forehead protector stopped it from hurting. Why…WHY did he bet AGAINST Raven, believe it?! Even Robin bet against Starfire…which upset her at first. Now that she was wasted, she probably forgot.

Raven: What's wrong, Star? You've been staring at me for a while now. Do you want to keep going or have you realized that demons don't get drunk on something as weak as beer?

Starfire pointed her finger at one of the three Ravens in front of her.

Starfire: (slurred) Y…you shut up! You think you are sho shmart! But you know what? Y…you know what?

Raven smiled. Well, now she knew what kind of drunk Starfire was. Angry with a hint of cockiness.

Raven: No, what?

Starfire slammed her fist down.

Starfire: I am getting to it! Give me a moment! You know what? YOU ARE NOT!

Raven: …so you quit?

Starfire groaned and hung her head. She didn't feel so good.

Starfire: Yes, I consheed.

Starfire grabbed Changeling's hand suddenly, causing him to jump.

Starfire: I…I am SHOOO shorry Changingling. I failed you! I am shuch a losher!

She put her head down on the table and sobbed. Raven sweatdropped.

Raven: Jeez, I can't tell what kind of a drunk she is.

Terra: Mood swing drunk.

Raven: Ah. Of course. Shade…you okay?

Shade groaned and held his stomach. He sent Raven a single message. Too much candy corn. Raven sighed.

Raven: I warned you that stuff was crap. …it is not delicious. You're crazy. There must be something wrong with your taste buds.

Starfire giggled. Raven tilted her head.

Raven: What's so funny?

Starfire: You are having a convershation…with a dog! Bwhahahahahaha!

Raven: He's a werewolf!

Starfire just kept laughing.

Changeling: Uh…maybe we should move on to something else now, believe it.

Cyborg: Stop saying that!

Robin: Changeling's right. What should we do now?

Shade huffed. Raven tapped her chin in thought.

Raven: Hmm…Shade suggests telling scary stories…but I fail to see how anything could be scarier then me. So I guess that's a flop.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Raven had the strange idea that she was the scariest thing in the world now that her father was dead. Then again, in theory she could terrify anyone by altering their emotions so it could be true. Suddenly Raven's head shot up.

Terra: What's wrong?

Raven: I'm not sure…I suddenly felt a burst of emotions coming from…

**Raven's Room**

Among the sick trophies, the torn meat, and magical artifacts sat the bottle filled with souls. The mist was starting to swirl around faster and faster. Cracks began to form along the bottle as the speed increased. Raven appeared, curious to as the source of the emotional barrage. She arrived just in time to see the bottle shatter and the mist expand into a grinning skull.

Raven: Uh oh…

The mist flew at her and forced its way into her nose and mouth. Voices filled her mind as the souls tried to wrestle control away from her. Fortunately for her, possession was out of the question. Her soul self burst from her body with a shriek, driving the mist back out. With a deep bellow of rage, it slipped under the door of Raven's room. Swearing, Raven teleported back to her friends in the main room. Her hair and costume was a mess now.

Cyborg: What happened to you?

Changeling: Yeah, Shade is still right here, believe it.

Cyborg grabbed Changeling and picked him up, his Tin man costume rattling. It wasn't attached very well.

Cyborg: If you tell me to believe it one more time…just one more…

Raven slapped them both.

Raven: Stop it! We're in serious danger!

Terra: Huh? Why?

The mist flowed through the door and entered the room. Terra's jaw dropped.

Terra: Oh…I see.

Robin: What the hell is that?!

Raven: …I've kind of been collecting the souls of those we've killed to consume…as soon as I learned how. Somehow they've broken free of the bottle.

The skull of mist looked around the room and selected the best person to possess. It moved toward Shade but stopped short, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. Instead, they dove into the inebriated Starfire. Starfire floated upward and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened, they were glowing red.

Starfire: **Ah…we breathe again.**

Robin: Starfire?!

Terra: Not with that voice…

It was actually a collection of voices talking at once. Starfire pointed an accusing finger at Raven.

Starfire: **You! You planned to devour US?**

Raven: Get out of that body!

Starfire: **Silence! She'll pay for those of us she killed as well! You will witness the death of each of your friends before we kill you! That was the deal with him!**

Terra: "Him"? Him who?

Starfire: **Trigon the Terrible.**

Raven's eyes widened. Of course…her father could easily bend the rules of the afterlife and give these souls the extra power they needed to free themselves of the bottle, especially since he himself was dead. Starfire held up her hands and red starbolts formed. Fluid dripped from them, hitting the floor with a hiss.

Starfire: **Now die…**

Starfire held up her hand and threw an orb.

**Cemetery**

Hordes of the dead clamored around aimlessly as the HIVE arrived. They were in such a hurry that they didn't have time to change. Red X had a small supply of X-arangs in her costume belt, but they weren't enough for this many foes.

Jinx: …I hate Halloween.

Krystal: I don't want my brain munched!

Jinx: That's a movie myth. The living dead don't really eat flesh. They just kill every living thing they see out of a jealous rage.

A group of the undead started toward them, hands outstretched and fingers clasping as if they hoped to be able to grab them from the distance they were at. Krystal whimpered and bit her lip.

Krystal: That doesn't make me feel any better!

Jinx: …we can't let them out of the graveyard. The fences are high enough to keep them from climbing out. We just need to guard the entrances.

Gizmo: How many are there?

Red X: Just two. This one and one in the back. There's another problem though.

Blackfire floated up and squinted.

Blackfire: …there's a church over there.

Red X: An occupied one. There could just be a handful of people, or a full house, so to speak. Either way…

Mammoth: We can't let them get killed.

Jinx pinched the bridge of her nose. This was turning into a real bad day.

Jinx: Krystal, Blackfire, go guard the church. Get inside and barricade the doors. Protect the people until you get called by us. Red X, take Mammoth and Gizmo and head to the other entrance. Sonic and I will hold them here.

Red X nodded and the three headed for the other entrance as fast as they could. Krystal and Blackfire flew to the church, firing blasts down on the hordes of the dead as they did so. It did little good. Even with their heads destroyed, they kept moving. Sonic sighed and pulled the poofy haired wig off his head.

Sonic: Any ideas on how to stop them?

Jinx: Not a clue.

Sonic: …I'm going to die in tight spandex pants. This is more embarrassing then I could have ever imagined.

**Church**

That's right. A regular generic church. No specified religion. Just a church. Blackfire attempted to barricade the entrances while Krystal explained why they just busted in and were attempting to barricade the entrances.

Krystal: _Okay…you know they'll never believe anything about the walking dead unless they see them and that would be stupid to do because it puts them at risk. Be clever. Make something up._ …uh…it's a dare you see. Yeah. We're playing truth or dare and we've been dared to barricade this church until we get a call on this here doo-dad.

Krystal held up her communicator. Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: It's HIVE business. There are some dangerous things out there and it's our job to make sure you don't get hurt.

Krystal: …wow, that's a lot better then what I was going with. Next time I'll barricade the doors and YOU explain it.

**Outside: Back Entrance**

Red X kicked the dead creature's grasping form away. This was hopeless. Without her suit, there wasn't much she could do against these beings. Her X-arangs had no effect at all. Gizmo's weapons managed to cut them down, but they just kept crawling toward them. Mammoth was in deep trouble as they climbed on all over him, beating on him with their rotting hands. As strong as he was, enough of them was going to cause some pain.

Gizmo: How many people are buried here?!

Red X: Four hundred and fifty seven!

Gizmo: …oh…

**Front Entrance**

Jinx was at the end of her rope. She was creating barriers using what few spells she actually had memorized but they were breaking through somehow. It was like their fists were cutting into the magic she was using.

Jinx: This is bad…

Shimmer: Looks it.

Jinx gasped. Shimmer watched, concerned.

Jinx: I told you not to leave the tower!

Shimmer: Screw that! I'm not about to leave my mates to get munched!

Sonic was busy blasting them back, so he paid no mind to his rambling girlfriend. Jinx thought for a moment.

Jinx: …you might just be able to help…

Shimmer: Really?! How?

Jinx: You have to go to the realm of the dead and find out what's causing this. Halloween causes trouble, but not this much.

Shimmer: How am I supposed to do that? There's not exactly a bloody taxi service for that!

Jinx: Figure it out like you did everything else. The door to the Nether realm is everywhere.

Jinx got back into the fight, leaving Shimmer alone and confused. The door was everywhere? What was that supposed to mean?

Shimmer: Yeah, like I can just reach out and pull…it…open?

Hmm…worth a try, right? She reached out, hoping against hope. Her hand grasped an invisible doorknob and she pulled it open. As soon as she entered she was caught up in a fierce stream of souls. It was like being caught in a raging river. She began forcing her way through, ignoring the pain it brought. Her friends and brother needed her.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Black Cats and Goblins"**

**Chapter Four**

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Starfire's possessed body was taking a pounding. The souls had gone for a body with intense physical strength, but Starfire's body had always lacked one very important thing. Invulnerability. Strong as she was, she could be taken down by a normal human if they moved fast enough. Trying to take down six people…only ONE of them being a normal human…that was out of the question. Of course, that didn't mean they wouldn't try. It was irrelevant anyway. If the body died, they'd move on to someone else. Maybe the shape shifter. They doubted they could properly possess Cyborg. She threw Changeling's wolf creature form aside as he tried to bite her. Turning, Starfire prepared to blast him into nothing when something sharp struck her in the back. She cried out and reached behind her. The birdarang came out easily. She sank to the ground in a heap. Changeling stood up, cautiously.

Changeling: …did we win?

Starfire: Oh…wh…what is happening…? I…I am damaged?

Starfire looked at the bloodstained birdarang in her hand and looked up toward Robin, tears in her green eyes.

Starfire: Robin…did…did you do this to me? Why?

Robin: Starfire…I…

Raven: Don't be a fool. Souls don't just disappear. She's faking it.

Starfire: Faking what? I do not understand…

Robin frowned.

Robin: Starfire wouldn't whine about it. She'd get even.

Starfire's eyes glowed red again.

Starfire: **Very well. Perhaps a more…complex strategy is required. You want her back? Have her.**

Starfire cried out as the souls left her body. They quickly leapt into Terra who fell to the floor. Starfire groaned and looked at the bloody birdarang in her hand.

Starfire: …this had better be some form of party game or I shall break your limbs, Robin. Cute you may be, but none get away with such actions.

Cyborg: Actually there's a very good explanation for this.

Starfire: Which is…?

Terra opened her eyes. They were glowing red.

Terra: **We're underground, aren't we? How very interesting.**

Starfire: …this is not a party game, is it?

Raven: Calm down…if you bring this place down, you'll have no bodies to leap to and I've already bound you to this plane of existence. You'll cease to exist.

Terra: **We're willing to bet that this body can survive…can yours?**

Cyborg raised a hand.

Cyborg: I can.

Raven: I could put up a barrier.

Shade snorted.

Raven: He can slip out.

Terra sweatdropped.

Terra: **Er…okay…uh…well…ah, I know.**

Terra turned and slammed her fist into Changeling's gut. He coughed and gagged, falling over in agony.

Terra: **Some of us were fairly intelligent. Some of us know a thing or two about geology. If this girl had any idea…**

Terra's body shifted slightly, becoming a smoother thicker rock.

Terra: **She'd have altered her body as well as what was around her. Speaking off…**

Terra reached upward. The ceiling cracked as chunks of rock came down, but quickly repairing the top so that there wasn't a cave in. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon but Changeling stopped him.

Changeling: You can't!

Raven: Don't be a baby! Robin had no problem attacking Starfire when she was possessed!

Starfire: Is that a fact?

Starfire gave Robin a dirty look. Oh how he was going to get it. Terra crafted the rocks she took down into a giant battle suit. She raised her massive hand and the fingers grew into talons.

Terra: **Now…scream for us…we want to hear you scream the way you made us scream.**

Robin: …Raven, when this is over we're cleaning out your room.

Raven: Nobody goes into my room but me! …and Shade!

**Afterlife**

Shimmer pulled herself free from the wave of souls and collapsed on the stone surface, exhausted It wasn't until she sat back up that she realized what had happened to her in the stream. Her body was a mess. Chunks of her body were missing, making her look like ragged swiss cheese. To say this freaked her out would be an understatement.

Shimmer: Omigod, Omigod, Omigod…I'm gonna die…I'm gonna di…wait…I'm already dead.

That opened up new applications in this case. The way she saw it, there were two possibilities. She could very well be 'immortal' and is incapable of dying again. On the other hand…she could cease to exist. That was a terrible thought. That belief seemed to be confirmed as the holes started to widen.

Shimmer: _No! Oh no…what am I going to do?! I can't go out like this! Will I even be remembered if I disappear?_

Shimmer stood up, her face tight with determination. Okay, so maybe she was going to disappear. So help her, before that happened she would fix the problem here and save her friends and brother. The source of the problem seemed to be coming from an orb floating in the middle of the room. It pulsated with a glow similar to the one that had overtaken all those souls. She ran toward it as fast as her slowly disappearing legs could move her. As she got closer she could feel the impulses wash over her. Why should she destroy this orb? The living had caused this suffering. In fact, it was because of them that she was fading away…no…no, that wasn't true. It was because of the ORB that she was fading away! She grabbed the orb and screamed as her hands began to burn. With her last ounce of strength, she threw the orb to the stone floor, shattering it. The resulting explosion swallowed her up.

**Outside Cemetery: Back Entrance**

They tore at her costume, bony nails digging into her skin and making her bleed. Even though it was stupid at this point, she frantically held onto her mask. Over the dull moaning of her attackers, Red X could hear Gizmo and Mammoth shouting her name.

Red X: _Oh Dad…I hope you're proud of me. I died fighting. I…huh?_

Red X's melodramatic thoughts were cut off as the undead lost their 'un'. The collapsed in a rotting heap. Suddenly aware that she was covered in corpses, Red X freaked and started trying to throw them all off her. Mammoth tossed some off her and she climbed out, shivering and feeling sick.

Gizmo: You okay?

Red X just gagged. The smell of rot had covered her clothes and she couldn't stand it.

Mammoth: I think the smell is getting to her.

Gizmo: (sarcastic) Gee, really? I thought it was my shoes that was making her dry heave.

**Front Entrance**

Jinx nudged one of the dead with her foot. No response. Sonic scratched his head, confused.

Sonic: Okay…what just happened?

Jinx: Who knows? Maybe somebody up there likes us.

Jinx smiled to herself. Shimmer had come through for them. Krystal and Blackfire landed near them. Blackfire had her fingers in her ears.

Blackfire: No, stop it. Don't say anymore.

Krystal: What? All I'm saying is that the smell of all those cooked bodies reminded me of a barbeque and now I'm hungry.

Blackfire: I can't hear you. No. Not a word.

Mammoth and Gizmo arrived, Mammoth carrying the ill feeling Red X over his shoulder.

Sonic: Guess your costume wasn't too convincing. Let's get out of here before somebody shoots you.

Mammoth: Too late.

Gizmo shrugged.

Gizmo: Hey, you're dressed as a zombie and it's dark out. Leave me alone.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Terra groaned and held her head. She had such a headache. Maybe she should have gone easy on the booze. Looking up, she noticed everyone staring at her.

Terra: What? What's the matter?

Changeling: …look around, baby.

Terra did so. She whistled.

Terra: Wow. Must have been a hell of a party!

The place was trashed. Rocks lined the floor like a gravel road. Starfire poked Terra. Her finger hit a bleeding spot on her head.

Terra: Ow! Hey, that hurt!

Cyborg: Girl, we were just attacked by the souls of everybody that we killed!

Raven: …within the last month or so.

Terra scratched her head.

Terra: We were? Where'd I go?

Everybody sighed.

Robin: They possessed you.

Cyborg: After possessing Starfire.

Starfire snapped her fingers and promptly smacked Robin across the face.

Robin: OW! What the hell!?

Starfire: That is for nearly piercing my third lung.

Everybody stared at Starfire. Shade poked her in the stomach, feeling around. She slapped his hand away.

Raven: …how much room do you HAVE in there?

Starfire: Pardon?

Terra: You're stuffed with organs! How can you possibly have that great a figure?!

Starfire adjusted her nurse's hat, smirking.

Starfire: Do not question that which you cannot possibly hope to understand.

Starfire walked off, haughtily. As soon as the door shut, however, she gripped her aching side where she had been kicked by a kangaroo beast and staggered toward the medical room to bandage herself up.

Starfire: _Bitter irony tastes so bitter. The one dressed as a nurse requires medical aid._

**Jump City County Hospital: Three Days Later**

The girl groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Her throat was dry to the point of being painful. It took a moment to realize where she was. The smell gave it away really. With a shaking hand, she reached over and pressed the call nurse button. After waiting an absurdly long while and pressing the button several more times, a nurse came in. Stocky and middle aged, she looked utterly thrilled to be there…and that's sarcasm in case it doesn't come out that way in writing.

Nurse: (bored) Oh, you're awake. I'll get the doctor.

The girl wanted to ask what she was doing there, but all that escaped her throat was a weak cough. The doctor, who in the girl's opinion looked about as ancient as the pyramids of Egypt, soon entered.

Doctor: Ah, our Jane Doe is finally awake…

The girl's eyes widened. She suddenly realized that she had NO idea what her name actually was. It never occurred to her to think about it before but, knowing that Jane Doe was a name given to females who's names aren't known, she had been prompted to think of it when he called her that. She pointed toward her throat and coughed. Nodding, the doctor went into the bathroom and got her a paper cup full of water. He helped her drink it, not trusting her shaking hands. The pain faded and she coughed one more time.

Girl: Wh…what am I doing here?

Doctor: You were found in the cemetery surrounded by corpses. We were hoping you could tell US what you were doing there.

The girl frowned and shook her head.

Girl: I have no idea. I can't remember a bloody thing about…anythin'.

The doctor noted her accent. English or Australian from the sound of it. The girl was currently noting the same thing.

Doctor: I see…not even your name?

Girl: No…what happened to me? Am I hurt or anythin'? Hit my head or somethin' cliché like that?

The doctor wrote some stuff down on his clipboard.

Doctor: You had no visible injuries and X-rays showed no damage to your bones. Now that you're awake we can give you a KAT scan and take a peek inside that noodle of yours.

Girl: Dandy.

The girl struggled to get up.

Doctor: Hey, hey, hey. You should stay in bed now.

Girl: Sorry, doc. Nature calls and all that.

She managed to get to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. After relieving herself she paused to look in the mirror.

Girl: (muttering) Like meeting somebody for the first time…

The face stared back with a lack of recognition. Red messy hair, bluish…almost purple eyes…she had no idea who she was at all. She sighed and returned to her bed. Her legs ached.

Girl: So doc…I didn't have any identification me? Not even a library card?

The doctor cleared his throat.

Doctor: Young lady, you weren't even found with clothes.

Girl: Say what?! I was lyin' around with a bunch of stiffs without a stitch on me?! What the bleedin' hell?

Doctor: Like I said, we were hoping you'd explain it to us.

Girl: …aint' that a kick in the bum…

Doctor: Well, I'll let you get your rest. If you recall anything, tell me.

Girl: Righto, doc.

The doctor left and the girl leaned back. She struggled to remember something…anything…but nothing came to mind.

Girl: _Damn these sheets are itchy…why couldn't they be made of satin or someth…_

She paused and looked down at the sheets. They felt…different. They were soft like…satin?!

**THE END**


End file.
